The SOLDIER Chronicles
by noctiswubba
Summary: This is the stroy ofthose SOLDIERs whose deeds go unnoticed by the world. They fight for a world that does not recognize their efforts, their sacrifices. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

**FINAL FANTASY VII **

* * *

The Wars End PT.1

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is an important little notice. This story is a joint project between authors Lord Noctis, and Wubba Bubba. Hence the name, noctiswubba. Anyway, this is an attempt to see how well we can combine writing styles, and hopefully tell an interesting story about the lesser known members of SOLDIER. I will write one chapter, then Wubba writes the next. It should be noted that this story completely and utterly ignores everything that happens within Crisis Core. The abilities of the characters will still be superhuman, but on a more down to earth level. That is all, please enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Jason Lance, a member of the elite fighting organization known as SOLDIER. I was born and raised in Mideel. For years the Shinra had fought a war with Wutai, the last country in the world that dared oppose the might of Shinra. Wutai's forces were outnumbered

and suffered from a technological disadvantadge. Even still, they posessed great skill in battle, and were very gifted with materia. Shinra's army had been unable to break Wutai's defenses, so SOLDIER was deployed, led by General Sephiroth. I was a fresh recruit then, I had only just recieved my mako infusion, no more than a week ago. Sephiroth took the fight to Wutai, like an unstopable force he cut down any who opposed him.

Over the course of six months we fought Wutai, scoring a number of devestating victories, but also suffering many defeats. Finally, we found ourselves approaching their capital city, and the war neared its end.

--

I glanced around wearily at the campsite. All around I could see wounded and exhausted Shinra troops. I was in the fifth legion, which had been assigned to guard the main groups flank, while Sephiroth led the main group to break

through to Wutai's caital city, in order to win the war. We had suffered several attacks from Wutai troops, over half the people originally assigned to this squad were dead or to injured to fight.

I was drenched with sweat, and my sword, the Ferrum Fang, was covered in blood. My SOLDIER 2nd class uniform had many tears in it, and had many dirty patches across it. My muscles felt like lead, and my magical strength was

exhausted. I looked over to our squad leader, Zack Fair. He was the only reason the rest of us were still alive. Due to exhaustion and the number of casualties we had suffered, he had been forced to fight the last wave of enemy troops off almost single handedly. It had clearly taken its toll on him.

He was covered in wounds, his uniform was stained with his own blood, and he could barely stand under the weight of his own sword. Even still he managed a smile as he said "Come on guys, cheer up! They can't have much more to throw

at us now,"

Some of the men seemed to appreaciate the sentiment. But I knew, Wutai had a lot more, and until Sephiroth began his attack it would be up to us to hold all of it at bay. I dragged myself to my feet and walked over to Zack.

"Sir, how much longer do we have to keep doing this. If were lucky we might hold off another wave, but thats it," I said.

Zack glanced at the men, then said quietly "I don't know. Sephiroth plans to start his attack at the point when Wutai focuses all its attention on our group,"

I sighed and said "Well this day just keeps getting better,"

"I know how you feel, but just think. Once its over we can go back to Midgar and chow down on any food we want, like chocoloate," Zack told me.

I hefted my sword onto my shoulder as I said "I think we should focus on surviving first,"

Zack started to say something, but was interrupted by a cry of "HERE THEY COME AGAIN!!!" I whirled around just in time to see several spells going off throughout our camp. An MP cried out in agony a a vortex of fire opened all around him.

One of our men must have seen something, because the sounds of gunfire suddenly echoed outwards. I rushed towards it, Zack moving just ahead of me. Wutai troops sprang from the trees and swarmed into the camp. A few fell prey to gunfire before overrunning our outer defenses.

Zack swung his sword cleaving into an enemy soldiers chest, while I lifted my sword and focused. A moment later a surge of energy shot through the ground causing rocks to explode upwards underneath an enemy troop. I did enjoy my quake

materia. The sound of clashing weapons grew louder as I dodged a slash from a charging Wutai troop, and took a swing at him with my Ferrum Fang. Blood spilled from his chest and he fell away, only to be replaced by another.

I was a bit slow parrying a lunge from a man with a katana. Searing pain ripped through my side and I stumbled away, but the man was cutdown from behind by a 3rd class, who quickly turned back into the fray. But I saw it already, we

were being overrun. I caught sight of Zack desperately parrying enemy attacks, five of the enemy lay dead around him. He was about to go down, I could see it.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of gunfire tore accross the camp cutting down several enemy troops, and a group of Shinra MPs charged from the forest firing as they went. A couple of them fell to enemy spells, but a SOLDIER 1st followed them

flinging a Bolt 3 spell right at a group of three enemy troops, all of whom were fried.

As the enemy was forced back Zack called to the 1st "Good to have reinforcements!"

The SOLDIER nodded as he said "I'm here to inform you that Sephiroth has begun his attack!" I felt immense relief, and I saw it reflected in Zack's face. There was no time to celebrate however, for at that moment a fresh wave of enemy

troops stormed into the clearing, and the battle resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

* * *

The Wars End Pt. 2

* * *

My name is Cameron Ironhide. I am a SOLDIER 2nd class, fighting along side the man known as Sephiroth. Our plan was to attack the capital city of the Wutai troops. I look out at the battlefield, fighting the temptation to run out and start taking down enemies.

But knowing better, I sit down and wait for General Sephiroth to tell us to strike. "I have been in SOLDIER for two years now and I still get hyped up at the thought of a battle," I say to myself as I look at all the other 2nd and 3rd class men around me waiting.

"Well that's how you'll still feel as a 1st class SOLDIER" says a voice behind me. I wheel around to see Sephiroth standing with his sword at his side. "Sir!" I say standing up and saluting him. Sephiroth chuckles as he says "Calm down, I have sent a messenger to Zack's troops saying that we're going to start the attack," And with that he turned and walked away.

I drew my sword, the one that was held by my father and his father before him, and I stared at it. "I have cut many lives short with this sword and today, it will claim more lives." My mind races as I get into position and wait for the signal.

My heart begins to race as I gave a quick prayer for my comrades who were fighting then and soon would be fighting soon. I then heard the sound of leaves rustling from the bushes. That was the signal.

We rushed out catching the Wutai off guard as they were preparing an assault on the other troops. I begin to slash through the ranks as I make my way to the capital. As I go, I see the long blade of Sephiroth sweeping the enemy down like grain to a scythe.

I then heard him yell "All troops follow me!!" I feel my pride rise up in me as I swipe away another Wutai in my path. We reach the city doors which have been closed in what seemed like minutes but was actually an hour.

I spun around and blocked a fire spell with my sword. I then rushed at the Wutai troop and sank my blade deep into his chest. I looked into the eyes of the man and saw no fear only pride and honor as he held his hand high and an ice spell appeared above me.

The man then brought his hand down in turn, bringing the spell down upon me. I yanked the sword from his body and jumped back, barely dodging the spell. Sephiroth had cut an opening in the steel door of the Wutai city and was entering.

Two 1st class SOLDIER's blocked the way of the Wutai troops as they tried to get back into the city. I rushed past them. As I did, one of them called "We will hold them back so you and the others can get in, good luck!" I nodded and went through the hole where people were running from the SOLDIER troops. Sephiroth whispers into a 2nd classes ear who in turn shouts out "All citizens of this city please remain calm and don't do anything to hurt yourselves and others!" The people then stop running and look at the SOLDIER. "We have no desire to hurt or kill any of you now please go to the main house and we will finish this and be on our way!" the man finishes.

The citizens do as their told and march to the main street. I turn and see the two SOLDIER's rushing in and over to Sephiroth "Sir, Lieutenet Zack and his troops have pushed the Wutai troops out of the area and are outside watching the perimeter," One of the men says.

"Good, tell them to hold that position until we finish here," Sephiroth replies. "Yes sir!" they say as they salute the general and run back out. I breathe a sigh of relief and look at the blood that coverers my sword. I then heard something, crying. I followed the sound to find a Wutai soldier lying in the ground and next to him was a little boy who seemed to be three.

I walk over to them and look at the soldier, blood was running from his chest. I then recognized him as the man I attacked before I entered the city. The boy threw himself in between us as tears streamed from his eyes. "You won't hurt my daddy!!" he screamed as he tries to pick up the sword his father had been carrying.

"Calm yourself little one, I have no desire to harm you father or you," I say putting my hand on his head. The man then tries to look up and sees me, "Son… please find …..Your m-mother..." he mutters.

"No daddy you have to heal!" The boy argues.

"Do…. As I s-say!" the boy nods and runs out into the street.

"Your son will be a fine warrior some day." I remark.

"Just please….finish this," He says. I raise my sword and sweep it down on him and the man never moved again. I blast a hole in the ground with a Bolt 2 and pick up the body. After I place the body in the grave I push the dirt over the body, and say a silent prayer for him.

After that, I go and join the others who are rounding up the last of the people in the city square. The Wutai leader enters the square his face filled with a mixture of fear and defiance.

"What is you want?" He asks trying to hide the fear in his voice. General Sephiroth approaches the man and says "Its time this war ends, we want you to sign this treaty," Sephiroth says as he hands a piece of paper to the Wutai leader.

The old man reads the paper and lowers his head in despair. He then reaches into his pocket and draws a pen, and signs the paper afterwards, he hands the treaty back to Sephiroth who takes it turns around and walks away. As he does he says "This war is over," Which is met by loud cheers from the SOLDIER troops.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

* * *

The Aftermath

* * *

After Lord Godo of Wutai signed the treaty, the war was officialy over. Despite that fact, peace had yet to visit Wutai. In the following weeks I was assigned to a small unit of SOLDIER operatives to hunt down remaining resistance in the nearby

hills. For even though the war was over, there were those who denied defeat and continued to fight. Also in our squad was SOLDIER 2nd class Cameron Ironhide, SOLDIER 1st class Robert Denning, two 3rds whose names I did not know, and a trio of MPs. Our squad was now on its third night in the hills. We sat around a campfire, eating some of our rations.

"So Jason, what were things like in Zack's unit?" Cameron asked from where he sat.

I looked at him from my spot, leaning against the rock wall. "It was hectic, and voilent," I told him simply. Then I turned to Robert and asked "How much longer are we assigned to these damn mountains?"

Robert grumbled a bit as he said "We head back to the Wutai capital tommorow. From their we will either be shipped to Junon or Midgar, or assigned to the Shinra barracks being constructed east of the city,"

"East of the city? Isn't that out in the open?" I asked.

"So?" Cameron asked as he gobbled down the last of his rations.

"That would leave it open to more angles of attack," I explained.

"Its only a temporary base. Once all the materia has been shipped from Wutai, and their army completely dismanteled, then the troops at the barracks will also withdraw back to the main continent," Robert explained in his normal drone.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some sleep," Cameron said. I agreed with him, and made my way over to the campfire as well.

--

By noon the next day we were marching into Wutai city. Shinra guards stood at ever corner, assualt rifles cradled in their arms, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble. SOLDIER operatives walked the streets. Many of the buildings had signs of

damage, likely from the initial takeover. Not everyone in the city had been willing to give up without a fight. No locals could be seen, they were all under house arrest until Shinra forces could be certain that all remaining resistance had been removed completely.

"Looks a bit sad doesn't it?" Cameron asked looking around.

"You think this is bad, you should see my apartement back in Midgar," Robert muttered.

"Lovely," I said with a role of my eyes.

Robert snorted and said "Lets move to the command center," The command center was the local pub, located fairly close to the center of town. Sephiroth had decided it was in an ideal location to deal with any threats that may have arisen

within the city. It had been heavily barricaded. Troops armed with assualt rifles looked out the windows, and a pair of 2nds guarded the door. A trio of snipers were on the roof keeping an eye on the surrounding area, and two MPs patrolled the pereimeter.

Upon entering I was surrounded by the sounds of people moving about, checking the defences and going over reports and other what not. Sephiroth was out of sight, likely in the backroom. Zack however, was leaning against the bar sipping

at an alcholic beverage.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he saw us enter. He moved towards us and said "You guys are in luck, we already have all your assignments ready," He glanced at the 3rds and MPs in our unit. "You five will help to reinforce the defenses of this

building. Cameron Ironhide, you get to head back to Midgar, same goes for you Robert,"

"Finally, maybe I'll be able to track down a decent bed once I get there," Cameron said hopefully.

"You never know," Zack replied. I cleared my throat irritably. "Oh yeah, Jason Lance, you are assigned to the barracks east of town. You may want to hurry there, they need some extra manpower until the Wutai remnants are dealt with,"

Zack said.

"Yes sir!" I acknowledged, though secretly I was a bit upset I was going to have to stay in this country.

As Zack walked away Cameron said "That sucks man, but at least its only temperorary right?"

"Sure, why not," I said simply, then turned and left the building. I already had all my supplies with me, so I made my way out of town and to the new barracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

* * *

An Explosive Situation

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

* * *

The next day, I arrived at the Shinra air station as to go back to Midgar. As I got there I saw MP's and Shinra troops all over the place. "Sorry sir, you can't go in there." A Shinra officer says as I walk up.

"Well why not?" I demanded as I pulled out my SOLDIER ID card. "There was an anonymous tip of a major bomb scare, so we had to close the station," He explains.

"Well damn, can it get any worse?!"

I turned and began to leave when I heard "Hey, let him through!" I turned back to see Zack waving the Shinra troops off.

"Sir!" I said snapping to attention. Zack laughs "Easy Cameron, how about you help us out, we could use some new eyes looking for these 'bombs'," I nodded and followed him inside. As I walk inside I see a large group of SOLDIER operatives, and MP's looking around.

"You mean that with all these people, you can't find this or these bombs?" I asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know it's pretty sad. But we can't open the station until we find the damn things," Zack answers..

"And I know you want to get out of here, I know I do." Zack continued as he began to look around again. I started to walk around. I looked at a clock not far away from me, which read at 11:26. I then walked along the walls, feeling for something but I didn't know what.

Then a Shinra officer called out "Hey, I think I've got one!" Everyone rushed over to him to look at it except for me, as I know its a smart idea to stay away from bombs when you get the chance.

Zack looked at it and called an MP over who appeared to be a bomb expert. He looked at the bomb and said "It's a remote detonation bomb," Zack nodded and stared at the pillar it was next to.

"This is a main support beam…Everyone look around the other beams!" Everybody rushed to a beam and looked around. "There's one here!" someone called out.

"And another here!" Four people called out as the bomb specialists ran to disarm all the bombs.

I turn back to the clock and see a wire sticking out from the other side. I pulled out my sword and used it to pull the clock off the wall, only to find a camera and a detonator inside. I looked down at the clock and see a small hole where the camera was.

"I found a camera and the detonator!" I called out. An MP rushed over and set to work on the remote and turned off the camera. Zack breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out a cell phone. "Yes, the bombs and detonator have been found and disposed of. Alright," Zack finished his conversation and hangs up.

"Well, Cameron looks like you've done a good job," Zack says as he walks toward me. We are being called to the director for a de-briefing of this little incident." My mouth dropped.

"No joke?" I asked. Zack nodded. "No joke," Later that afternoon, the transport landed in Midgar. Zack and I got on the train and headed off to the Shinra building. It did not take long to arrive.

We make our way up the steps and through the streets to the Shinra building. "Getting nervous yet?" Zack asks as he sees the nervousness in my eyes.

"A little bit, I've never talked to him, just seen him in the hallway once," I replied.

"Don't worry, he's really nice when you get to know him." Zack said as he patted me on the shoulder. "Well, here we are!" Zack says happily, pointing at the Shinra building. "It's been awhile since I was last here," I said looking at the huge structure.

"Well, let's go inside." Zack says as he walks forward. I followed him inside. As I did, I saw a young girl in a white dress and brown hair watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

* * *

The Bomber Pt.1

* * *

**Jason's POV**

* * *

When a bomb attempt is made in a foriegn country that you were at war with less than a month ago, and you are still posted in said country, word spreads fast. Within an hour I had heard of the bombing attempt, along with everyone else at the

barracks. Already a large investigation was under way. The first thing being done, was a thorough search of all Shinra facilities and gathering points within a ten mile radius of the capital, including the barracks. I searched under beds, inside pillows, and behind toilets. I found nothing, nor did anyone else on base. Within four hours the barracks were cleared.

I stepped outside where I saw the commanding officer, SOLDIER 1st class, Carl Hemingway. "Sir, things look all clear," I reported.

Carl nodded as he said "Good to hear, no news from the capital yet," I frowned. No news meant they had not found the one responsible yet. I was about to say something when off in the distance we heard an explosion. My eyes shot

towards the capital, and I saw smoke beggining to lift from within the walls.

"Shit! Jason your with me lets move!" Carl exclaimed as he dashed to the nearest truck, I followed as fast as I could. Carl didn't bother to wait for any MPs to help drive, he just hopped in and stomped the accelerator, while I hopped into the

passenger's seat.

We arrived at the capital in record time and ran inside. As we got closer to the source of the smoke I could hear Carl saying "Shit shit shit shit!" We rounded the corner to find the command center ablaze, the two 3rds who normally guarded

it lay not far from the wreckage, their corpses mangled almost beyond recognition.

"My god," I muttered in shock. Shinra personnal were scurrying about trying to pull survivors out, while a pair of 2nds used ice spells to fight the fire. I wasted no time but joined them, hurling a pair of Ice 2 spells into the flames, which fell back

ever so slightly. I noticed Sephiroth emerge from the smoke and fire carrying a wounded MP on his back.

"I'll help get the survivors out!" Carl declared as he rushed in. I was gathering power for another spell, when a second explosion went off. A large fireball erupted from within the building engulfing the whole building, the shockwave blasted me

off my feet throwing me backwards where I crashed into the ground. Cries of shock echoed outwards. I stood as quickly as I could and looked into the destruction. If anyone had been alive in there, they were dead now, Carl included. I had seen more than enough people die in Wutai to become immune to the shock, but it still didn't feel right.

The building collapsed, and waves of heat pushed outwards like a physical wall, and debris rained from the sky trailing smoke. Sephiroth stepped forward and observed the destruction for a second, then turned and loudly said "All 2nds fan

out and secure the area! 1sts, begin a door to door search of every house, you are looking for any signs of a detonator. Everyone else split into groups of three and secure the city!" That said he turned and began to walk towards the large tower where Lord Godo resided. Everyone else began running to follow orders.

A lone MP rushed to Sephiroth and I heard him say "Sir, I've traced the remote signal used to detonate the bomb, it came from the large house in the south east corner of town,"

"Good work, join one of the other groups and help secure the city," Sephiroth replied, then looked over to me. "Your with me," He said simply, then started off towards the house the MP had mentioned.

"Yes sir!" I replied, and moved after him. We reached the house in five minutes. It sat up on a hill with some stairs leading up to it, and was larger than most houses in town. We moved up the stairs, and Sephiroth drew his blade as we

reached the top. I drew Ferrum Fang from my back and moved forward bringing my sword crashing into the door cutting through it and tossing it from its hinges. A second later Sephiroth sprang through the doorway, and I followed.

We found ourselves in a fairly large foyer with a hallway leading to the right, and a set of stairs leading onto a second floor. A man charged into the room from the hall, armed with a spear he rushed forward with a battle cry. Sephiroth

stepped aside gracefully and slashed the man across the chest even as he was turning for another attack.

"He's dressed like a civilian," I noted.

"Probably a Wutai troop trying to avoid attention," Sephiroth said, then added "I'll go high you go low," I nodded, and he moved for the stairs, while I moved down the hall, ready for anything. Halfway down the hall was a sliding door which I threw

open. Inside were two people, one of them sat at a desk staring at a computer screen. The other turned towards me drawing a sword.

"Shinra scum!" He shouted rushing forward with a diagonal slash. I deflected the attack and lunged for his shoulder, but he turned away from the attack and moved in for anotther attack forcing me into a roll. I came up just in time for a Bolt spell

to whizz by my face and strike the far wall hard enough to blow a hole in it. The spell had come from the man at the desk, who was quickly standing.

I sprang at him and swung my blade, slashing through his abdomen as he tried to use another spell. The one with the sword closed on me from behind. I felt my rage at the loss of my comrades this day, all the Shinra troops who had died

in the explosions. A surge of orange energy erupted around me and mako flames raced along the length of my blade as I twirled it in one hand. Everything around me seemed to move in slow motion, even the Wutai troop charging me. I charged forward and swung my blade into him with such force that he was flung from his feet and crashed through the wall and into the next room where he landed in the middle of the floor. He did not move again.

I took a quick glance at the computer. A 3-d layout of a Shinra mako reactor was on the monitor, and various pieces of information regarding the main generator were displayed on the right side of the screen. A shiver rand down my spine as

I realized what they had been planning. They were going to bomb the Midgar reactors. I noticed something else on the desk. It was a set of three fake Shinra IDs.

Sephiroth entered the room then and said "I found three MP uniforms upstairs, it appears there was a fourth one," He said. I glanced back at the IDs and noticed something odd. They were in numerical sequence, except there was a

missing number between the second and third ID. A thought occured to me.

I turned to Sephiroth as I said "I think they already have someone in Midgar," Sephiroth observed the IDs as well for a moment.

"The fourth operative likely boarded the transport that left recently. Head back to the barracks and send a message to Midgar, inform them that they have a bomber somewhere in the city, likely desiguised as an MP. Also, tell them

I said to increase security to all of the Mako reactors,"

"Yes sir!" I replied, and rushed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

* * *

The Bomber Part 2

* * *

**Cameron's POV**

* * *

Zack and I entered the Shinra building and walked towards the elevator. As we did, I noticed people staring. "Just ignore them," Zack said as he pushed a button and the doors opened. We stepped inside and Zack pushed the top button.

"They always have to have crappy music on elevators don't they?"

Zack laughed and answered "Yeah, they do need new material," We both laughed as the doors opened and we stepped out.

"So really, what's the director like?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said as he stopped at a door. As it opened, I heard the shuffle of feet. I turned but saw no one. Zack and I walked into the office of the director and I looked around in surprise.

The office looked like the rest of the offices in the building except there was a large screen on the far wall. "Welcome!" said a man behind the desk in the center of the room.

"Hello director." Zack replied.

"Sir!" I said as I saluted him.

"No need for formalities. Now, what's your name?" The director asked.

"Cameron Ironhide sir" I answered.

"So Cameron, you found the detonator in the air ship docks?" The director asked.

"Yes sir, it was behind the clock." I replied.

"I see." The director said nodding his head. "Well I would like to personally congratulate you on a job well done." He said as he stood up and extended his hand. I reached out to shake it when the door bursted open and a 3rd class ran into the room.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but there appears to be a problem!" He declared as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?" The director asked as Zack checked the SOLDIER.

"Ge-general Sephiroth has sent information that the command center in the Wutai capitol was bombed." He panted out.

"Damn." Zack exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"That's not all." The 3rd class continued. "General Sephiroth has found where the detonator was and found out that a group of anti-Shinra personnel have entered dressed as MP units and they are planning to bomb the Mako reactors." He explained as he straitened up.

"What!?" I yelled as I stared from the 3rd class, to Zack, to the Director and back.

"I want extra security around those reactors two men groups and no one goes anywhere alone and no MP's are allowed near the reactors." The director ordered as he paced around angrily.

"General Sephiroth has already had those orders carried out. He also said that its only one man disguised as an MP unit and was on a recent flight here." The SOLDIER answered.

"Wait, I remember a small group of MP's on the ship. There was about six of them." I said slapping my-self on the fore-head.

"Fine. Zack, you and Cameron go and track down those MP's." "You, go with them." The director says to the 3rd class. "Yes sir!" The SOLDIER answers. "Dismissed!" The director says and the we all turn and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SOLDIER CHRONICLES**

**FINAL FANTASY VII **

* * *

The Bomber Part.3

* * *

I am SOLDIER 3rd class Mike Nomiel, born and raised in Midgar. I had honestly been suprised when I had been assigned to help Zack and Cameron deal with the terrorist threat in Midgar. It didn't take long to find out the MP's we were

searching for had been assigned to the number 3 reactor. We wasted no time in getting there either.

"So, where are you from?" Zack asked me.

"Midgar sir," I replied.

Zack chuckled before saying "No need for formalities, were all frends here,"

I grinned a bit at the thought. "Right," I agreed.

"Guys, shouldn't we be focused more on the problem at hand?" Cameron asked as we rounded a corner. The reacor was in sight, less than five minutes away.

"Its important sure, but if I take everything seriously I'll go insane," Zack explained. Cameron and myself nodded in we appraoched the reactor we all saw something bad. The two MP's who should have been guarding the door

were laying in pools of their own blood.

In an instant Zack had drawn his sword and was moving for the entrance with a cry of "Follow me!" The two of us followed him trhough to find the forward room completely abondoned.

"Aren't there normally technicieans around here?" I asked.

"Normally," Agreed Cameron.

"If they are planning on bombing the reactor, then they'll be at the core, we should get there quickly," Zack said. I agreed with a quick nod as I drew my sword and followed him and Cameron. Every now and then we came across a fallen

MP. I will admit feeling fear. I was still new to SOLDIER, and had never had anything other than minor assignments. So needless to say, I was more than a little nervous. I put on a brave face as we found ourselves in core room, walking down the catwalk towards the core.

"No sign of them," Cameron noted.

"No sign of the bomb either," I added as I observed the room.

"Odd, If they aren't here, and they haven't planted the bomb, then where are they?" Zack wondered as he lowered his sword to his side. A single gunshot rang out, and spurt of red leapt from Zack's right shoulder as he cried out in pain and

tumbled over the railing.

"Sir!" I cried out in alarm, even as Cameron went into a roll avoiding a second shot. I whirled and saw a man dressed lika an MP standing on a caltwalk above us, with a semi-automatic rifle cradled in his hands. "Bastard!" I shouted as I focused on my materia, and a moment later a bolt of lightning launched from my hand and struck the shooter in the chest knocking him back and out of sight.

"Nice work!" Cameron said, then rushed to the railing where Zack had fallen. I joined him.

"I'm still alive," Zack said up to us in a pained voice. He had landed on a pipe about thirty feet down, and was currently trying to stand up, though it looked like he had hurt his leg in the landing.

"How ya doin?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sore, but I'll live," Came the reply.

Cameron nodded, then looked at me as he ordered "Keep an eye on him while I find a ladder,"

"Aye aye sir," I said, slipping back into formality. Cameron dashed off to find the needed ladder, and I turned my attention back to Zack, who sat back in a relaxed manner.

"Not bad, I think your in for a promotion," Zack said up to me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Sure, you took down the bomber," Zack replied.

That raised a question which was bugging me. "Sir, why do you think he didn't plant the bomb?"

"Who kno-wait," Zack said. His eyes traveled along the bottom of the catwalk which I was standing on before he said "Mike move!" Even as he said this he was leaping to his feet, lunching an ice spell at the catwalk. A moment later I watched a

bundle of dynamite falling from under the core, where he had launched his spell. I started to move my feet, but a fierce shaking of the catwalk sent me stumbling as the floor beneath me exploded in a raging fireball, and I felt air rushing by me as I flew through the air, my whole body going numb.

So they did plant some bombs, I thought. As I fell I briefly made eye contact with Zack, who had a look of shock on his face, then I fell away to the mako below, and everything went dark.


End file.
